Tale as old as time
by Realla Nights
Summary: The title has no connection with the story at all. Sakura refuses to let Li help her. Will she get detroyed? R+R


Tale as old as Time- title makes absolutely no connection with the story

Tale as old as Time- title makes absolutely no connection with the story

I've only ever watched a few episodes of Cardcaptors and I haven't even seen the final judgement yet. So if there are any mistakes plz forgive me! My grammar maybe alot different if you're American coz I am English.

Sakura skated and skated. 

Wait! I'm a Cardcaptor! BAKA! 

Sakura stopped abruptly. 

" Venus card Return to your power confined! Venus Card!" She yelled.

Venus returns to the card. Sakura sat down.

" Well done Sakura. You didn't need my help after all." Li said.

" I told you these Planet cards are a doddle! I told you i didn't need your help!" Sakura yelled at Li. She skated back home and left Li standing there surprised. Ever since her friend Nikki had died she'd been so much moodier and was hardly ever happy. Li began to walk home. 

The next day, Li went to Sakura so he could walk to school with her. He knocked on her door. Sakura's dad answered.

" Hi Li. Can I help you?" he said.

" Sure is Sakura here?" Li asked.

" No she left early this morning. I asked why and she just said she had her own perfect reasons."

" I guess i know what those reasons are. Ok then See you later!" 

" Bye Li!"

Li began running to school. Once he got there he expected to see Sakura sitting infront of the chair that he sits in. She wasn't there. He walked up to Madison.

" Where's Sakura?" Li asked her.

" I don't know. I thought she came to school with you." Madison said.

" Well she didn't today."

" She's still upset about Nikki huh?"

" Yeh suppose so."

" Wait a tic! I know where she is!"

" Where?"

" She's gone to the grave yard."

After getting permission and being dismissed by Ms. McKenzie Li and Madison ran to the graveyard. They saw Sakura. Li was about to run up to her but Madison grabbed his arm. Madison got her camera out and got the beautiful scene. The wind was blowing and Sakura's dress was flowing. She had 2 roses in her hand. She laid one down on Nikki's grave. She then began to walk and Li, Madison and Kero followed her. Sakura then laid the other Rose on her mother's grave. 

" I'm sorry Mum and Nikki! I only wish you were both still here!" Sakura said as she fell to her knees and began to cry. Sakura lay down on the floor. 

Get a grip Sakura! Get up! You're acting like a total baby! Sakura got up of the ground. She started to walk down the pathway. Then all of a sudden Flames began to surround Sakura.

" Huh!?" Sakura exclaimed.

" Quick we have to help her!" Li whispered.

" No kid. This is her own fight! She has to fight alone!"

" Watery! Release and Dispel!" Sakura yelled.

The water card surrounded the fire.

" Mars card! Return to your power confined! Mars!" She yelled.

She managed to capture the Mars card. Then she walked off. Madison was still filming her. 

" How can she remain so calm Kero?" Li asked.

"She's got alot on her mind kid." Kero replied.

They followed Sakura to watch where she was going.

I feel so lonely. I've been so horrible to everyone. Especially Li. I really should talk to him instead of ignoring him Sakura thought. 

" Madison go talk to her" Kero said. Madison slowly walked up behind Sakura. Madison was about to say something but Sakura fell back and fainted. Madison caught her as she fell.

" Poor girl she's been through alot." Madison said. Li and Kero went over to where Sakura and Madison were.

" Li help me please." Madison says. Li picks up Sakura.

" She couldn't take it I guess." Li said as he walked to Madison's house.

4 months had passed and Sakura had only one more card to catch. Li was at home rather fed up because Sakura had been ignoring him for around 4 and a half months. He picked up the phone. He phoned his mum and said that he was going back to Hong Kong. He planned not to tell Sakura coz he didn't think she'd care that much. He phoned Madison and told her.

"What! But why?" Madison yelled down the phone.

"Sakura doesn't need my help anymore. I have no purpose for staying in Japan." Li said.

" But what if this last card attacks and she's not strong enough to defeat it?"

" Trust me she'll be fine." 

" Ok. I'll see you later.bye"

"Bye" 

They hung up. Madison couldn't believe that Li was going away.

Madison went to go see Sakura.

" So Sakura I was going to tell you something." Madison said.

"Ok what is it?" Sakura said coldly.

" It's Li. He's.... He's going back to China."

As Madison said it she could see the pain hit Sakura. She knew it. She knew Sakura liked him really. She knew she was in love with him. 

The next day it was cold and windy. Li was worried about his flight. He was leaving today and the plane was delayed. Sakura and Madison were attempting to walk to school. The wind was blowing them so they were pretty much walking backward. That's when Sakura sensed the card.

" The Jupiter Card!" Sakura said.

" what!? The Jupiter card is this tough!?" Madison yelled.

" Sadly yes! I've gotta defeat go it get away please. I don't want you to get hurt Madison."

Madison tries to run which turns into a walk. She gets a lift in a taxi to the airport. She runs through the airport to find Li.

Meanwhile Sakura is attempting to fight the Jupiter card. 

" Fly card! Release and Dispel!" Sakura yelled. A pair of wings showed up on her wand. She began to fly but after she got about 10 feet off the ground she was blown off her wand and was barely holding on. The wand returned to the ground. 

"Jump Card! Release and dispel!"

Sakura begins to dodge Jupiter's attacks. Jupiter fires thunder at her and it hit's her. Sakura smashes to the ground but gets up again.

" I will capture you!" She yells.

Madison finds Li.

" Li quick! You've gotta come help Sakura. She's trying to fight the Jupiter card alone and she's probably not doing very well!" Madison said breathless.

" She can do it on her own. She said to begin with she doesn't need my help Madison!"

"But she can't! I know she can't! She can't even walk against it let alone battle."

" I refuse to go. I'll just get yelled at if I do!" Li said pressing his head against the cold window pain.

" You have to if she dies, you'll never forgive yourself!"

" You're right. Let's go!"

Li and Madison begin to run through the wind.

Sakura was finding it very hard to fight the Jupiter.

"Float card! Release and dispel!"

Sakura began to float but Jupiter made the wind stronger and it threw her into a building. She started to cough. Once she had caught her breath and got over the pain that was passing through her body she got up off the floor.

There is no attack that can over power it. I need Li

Sakura began to cry at the thought.

"Li! Madison! Where are you?!" She yelled crying.

Once again Sakura tried to use an attack but just got thrown into a tree. Sakura was now covered in cuts, bruises and blood. But she was still fighting. The Jupiter card began to lift Sakura. Sakura felt herself lifting off the ground and slowly being crushed. She screamed. Then fell to the floor as an attack hit Jupiter. Li was there ready to help Sakura. 

" Sakura stop fighting you're hurt let me take over!" Li yelled.

" No. I can do this on my own!" Sakura yelled back.

"I told you Madison! She won't let me help!" Li yelled to Madison. Li moved out of the way. Sakura began to float but it was because she was using the float card again. A pink glow began to glow around her. Then Cherry blossom petals fell from where she was floating. Madison was filming it all. Li and Madison thought Sakura was winning because Li could sense the Jupiter card getting weaker. But then the Jupiter card threw an attack at Sakura and she went flying through a building and smashed the building while doing it. Madison and Li gasped. Li was about to run but then 

"Look!" Madison said pointing at Sakura who was running around the building she had just hit.

"How can she take all that!?" Li yelled. 

"She's covered in blood! We have to help her Li!" Madison yelled.

"She won't let us. She'll throw an attack at us if we attempt to help."

"But..."

" Sakura is very weak. I can feel it!"

They watched as Sakura threw all the attacks she could at Jupiter. Sakura began to feel very drowsy. 

" I think I'm just gonna go to sllep na...." Sakura said as she fell to the ground.

"That's it I'm going to help her." Li said.

Li ran in and grabbed Sakura's wand. 

" Morphing power glide, release the power deep inside." Li yelled. Madison closed in as the sword and the wand merged. Li threw the wand in the air, it spinned, then he caught it. He threw loads of attacks at Jupiter.

" Jupiter Card! Return to your power confined! Jupiter!" Li yelled. He caught the Jupiter. The wind stopped and the wand and the sword de-merged. Sakura began to float for no reason. Madison and Li watched as her final energy was drawn out of her. She dropped to the floor. Li ran to her.

" Sakura wake up! Wake up please!" Li said crying. Madison ran over to them too. Madison was still filming but crying.

" Come on kid. Can't you do something for her!" Kero said to Li.

"Not that I know. Butt-out stuffed animal!" Li yelled at Kero.

Li picked up Sakura in his arms. He ran along with Madison and they ran to Li's house. As Li ran upstairs he could here Meiling yelling

"What's going on!" 

Meiling ran upstairs and watched as Madison was running about bringing things to Li. Li was holding Sakura and was about to lay her on his bed. 

"Can i do anything to help Li?" Meiling said. Meiling was even crying. 

" Help! Someone help me! Help me out of this place!" Sakura yelled not waking up.

"Shh. Shh Sakura don't worry. I'm here." Li said crying while he was washing the blood off Sakura's face. Madison sat and watched as Li took care of Sakura. Meiling sat on the bed where everyone else was. It was silent. Until

" Somebody help me! Li help me!" Sakura yelled still sleeping again. Meiling and Madison fell off the bed whereas Li was expecting her to do it again. Li got off the bed and began to walk out of the door. 

"Madison I'll be back in a sec. Get her out of those clothes and put something else on her. Clean her up a bit. I'm going to get her a glass of water for when she wakes up."

"Ok" Madison said.

Li was about to walk down the stairs when he heard

" Li! No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" shouted out by Sakura. He could then here Madison talking to her telling her it was all right.

Li came back up the stairs with a glass of water. He walked in the bedroom and saw Sakura re-dressed and cleaned up. She still had a lot of cuts but she looked better than she did before. She was now lying under the cover on the bed. Li sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his clock. 6:00pm. It had been quite a long time. 

"I have to go home. Li you should ring Sakura's brother or dad. They won't ask you to take her back. They'll just be glad to know where she is." Madison said.

" Madison could you do it for me?" Li asked

"Sure."

Madison walked out of the door.

"Li?" Meiling said.

"Yes? What is it?" Li said back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm tired and feel a bit dizzy. Why'd you ask?"

"Coz your face is very white."

"I don't feel the best I ever could."

Li's eyes became very heavy. Meiling could see this. Li was about to fall but Meiling caught him. He was very tired.

"Oh Li. You try so hard to keep Sakura out of harm's way." Meiling said nodding her head. She laid Li down next to Sakura. 

They looked the cutest together. Meiling walked out of the room.

Li woke up the next morning to find tears rolling down his face. He was upset that Sakura hadn't woken up yet. He touched her face.

"BOO!" She yelled. Li fell off the bed.

"Hehe got ya!" Sakura said giggling. Li jumped up and hugged her making them both fall off the other side of the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ok my side hurts now. Please stop hugging me." Sakura said giggling.

"I don't wanna let you go!" Li said still hugging Sakura.

" No seriously get off."

Sakura was still giggling. Meiling walked past and looked in and saw Sakura and Li lying on the floor laughing. She also saw them kiss.

"And here's me thinking you too were poor little hurt kids. Yeah right!" Meiling said. They had stopped laughing and they were at her. They started laughing again. Li turned Sakura making her lay on the floor and he stood up. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

" Hey!" And once again they were laughing. Li wasn't sitting on top of Sakura tickling her. What they did not know was that Sakura's brother, her dad, Madison and Meiling were all standing at the door.

" Ahem!" Tori exclaimed. Li stopped tickling and him and Sakura looked towards the door.

"Oh dear." Sakura said. Li and Sakura looked at eachother. They burst out laughing. 

"Come on Sakura. Or don't you want to go home." Said Sakura's dad smiling.

"Ugh… I suppose so!" Sakura said. Li picked her up and handed to Tori.

" You're not so bad kid." Tori said. Li smiled happy to know Sakura's family liked him. Sakura waved bye to Meiling and Li. 

"I'll come and see you tomorrow!" Li shouted.

The next day, Sakura could walk without falling over. Li asked Sakura if she wanted to go to the park. Sakura agreed to go so they walked to the park together. On the way there, they bumped into Madison who just happened to have her camera with her. Li and Sakura were sitting on a bench while Madison was filming kids coming down the slide. Madison then turned her attention to Li and Sakura. 

"Li. I'm sorry I didn't let you help me 2 days ago." Sakura said

"Don't worry. It only effected my emotionally not physically." Li said.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"Oh but I did. It hurt my feelings to see you hurt."

"I love you Li!"

"I love you too Sakura!"

And they kissed.

7 years later Li and Sakura got married. 

After 8 years Meilin got married too. But 2 years after that she got hit by a car and died.

Madison got her own lighting crew and became a famous filmmaker and director.

Tori is still over-protective of Sakura and begged her not to get married to Li but did not succeed.

Sakura's dad was proud of everyone.

Li only went back to Hong Kong on holidays. But he always took Sakura with him.

….but with the exception of Meilin's death they all lived happily ever after.

Bing bing bing that's it! E-mail me or R+R if you're reading of fanfiction.net! ^.^

Realla nights

. [reala_into_nights@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:reala_into_nights@hotmail.com



End file.
